Si tan sólo vieses
by Mimiru-chin
Summary: Si tan sólo vieses la bella flor que no soy capaz de marchitar... Los luceros que no soy capaz de apagar... Quizás lo entenderías...


Amada Hermione:

No es justo, no puedes pedirme esto justo ahora. No lo entenderías, a pesar de ser la bruja más inteligente (y bella además) de nuestra generación, nunca pudiste comprender del todo mis sentimientos.

Hoy, me caso con Astoria Grengrass, una bruja joven y bella, delicada como una flor, como la más bella orquídea, y a pesar de eso, no la amo. Y entonces te preguntarás por qué… en realidad es sencillo, pero es mejor que empiece por el principio de todo (redundante, lo siento)

Cuarto año, el Torneo Tri-Mago (ese año de cuatro), el baile… estabas radiante, hermosa, casi no te reconozco, pero lo hice y quedé "encaprichado" de ti (¿No esperaría que dijese prendado o si?), una belleza como esa merecía ir del brazo de un caballero, no de un monigote como Krum, probablemente ahora pienses que yo tampoco soy un caballero, creo que Astoria podría desmentirte eso. Esa fue la primera vez que no te vi como algo más que la "amiga de Potter" o la "sabelotodo insufrible", te miré como una chica, y no solo eso, sino una chica atractiva y por primera vez sentí celos.

Poco a poco, empecé a verte más, a fijarme más en ti, en tus gestos, en tus miradas, me di cuenta del mohín que haces cuando algo te molesta, de tu seño fruncido y como muerdes tu labio cuando estudias, de las miradas que le dabas a Potter o a Wesley (con ternura y cariño, no pasión o amor), de tu mirada suficiente al responder y de tus ojos infantiles cuando pides algo, eres encantadora. Encantadoramente prohibida.

Pensé que el mejor modo de deshacerme de esta sensación era tenerte, pero me lo prohibí a mi mismo, y cada día eras más provocadora, más tentadora, eras la viva imagen de lo que no podría ser nunca y no debía ser, del destino vedado a cualquier mortífago, eras la imagen de un mejor mañana.

Hasta que me quebré, ya no pude más, decidí que te tendría, serías mía, solo mía. Así empezó todo, ahora espero que no me odies por lo que vas a leer.

Empezó como un juego, quería dejar de desearte y para eso, tenías que ser "mía", quería que me pertenecieras, que fueras mi mujer. Lo notaste, notaste el cambio en mi actitud muy pronto, con desconfianza me confrontaste y ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Yo si, me dijiste que era un imbecil si creía que te engañaba, que dejara la actitud de ¿Play qué? Ya se me olvidó, creo que fue algo mugle, porque la palabra era extraña. Lo gracioso de la situación es que tú creías que quería aprovecharme de ti para llegar hasta Potter, siempre has sido muy insegura…

Y lo logré, robé tu corazón, y no te lo he devuelto hasta ahora. Curioso, el insensible Slytherin le robó el corazón a la leona, la fiera leona también robó el mío, uno que no sabía que existía. Me perteneciste en cuerpo y alma, y aunque jamás te lo dije, yo a ti también. Pero nuestro tiempo era corto, al menos del modo que yo pensaba, la guerra se acercaba y cuando me propusiste enfrentar al mundo, bueno… huí como el cobarde que soy, como el que siempre seré. No te adelantes, esta carta es mi último gesto de valentía, porque huir contigo ahora sería una cobardía.

Durante la guerra siempre tuve miedo, aunque yo huyera de la batalla, tú no lo harías, así que tenía que quedarme por si acaso me necesitabas, no creo que lo notaras, pero siempre estuve cerca, siempre cuidándote.

Después que todo terminó, te busqué… eso ya lo sabes, pero te había decepcionado, había dejado nuestro amor de lado por cobardía y miedo de enfrentar el mundo, tus amigos sabían lo que ocurrió y apenas me dejaron acercarme, pero tu mirada ese día fue mi muerte, al menos la muerte de mi corazón. Pero tenías razón, yo no merecía (ni merezco) tu perdón, me sorprendió que me contactaras al saber de mi boda, realmente te vez feliz del brazo de Krum en las fotos, todos dicen la excelente pareja que son y esperan su compromiso con champagne en las neveras.

No Hermione, no te culpo de nada, así como sé que tampoco me culpas. Si te conozco bien, Krum sabe de la carta y aceptará si te vas conmigo. Él te ama, quizás de un modo más noble que yo, pero nunca con más ardor, su amor es cálido, el mío es ardiente, es fuego que quema y consume tu alma y la mía. Y, a pesar de ese amor ardiente, te entrego a un hombre que es capaz de dar la cara por ti ante el mundo, de un modo en que yo nunca podría hacerlo, no por falta de amor o valor, es simplemente que te ensuciaría, te dañaría ante el mundo que luchaste por defender.

Pero no eres tú la razón de que no me escape, porque se que tu corazón valiente afrontaría lo que sea, pero el de ella no.

Astoria, ella es como dije antes, una bella flor muy rara y sobre todo delicada. Ella no soportaría que la plantara en el altar, si tan solo vieses sus ojos cuando me dice que me ama, son más azules que el cielo, más brillantes que dos estrellas y la amo, nunca como a ti, pero ella es tan frágil. Y lo lamento mucho, porque por primera vez, cuando debería huir por mi, me quedo por ella. Como ya te dije, la amo, no tanto como a ti, pero si más que a mi mismo, sé que vas a ser feliz, sé que yo moriré viéndote serlo, pero también reviviré viéndola a ella ser feliz.

Así que ya lo sabes, aunque todos ya lo saben, saben que nos amamos y que ella está engañada, aunque nos odien por eso y aunque cargue también con tu odio por esto, te amo, más que a nada en este mundo y más de lo que amaré a alguien, me voy a casar con otra, con una flor.

Porque esta será la última carta que te envíe, te mando todos los "te amo" que no podré decirte y te mando todos los que nunca te dije.

Porque esta carta es la única prueba de mi único acto de nobleza, te pido que la guardes, pero si te hace daño, quémala junto a todos mis recuerdos y regalos.

Ya lo sabes, te amo y siempre te amaré, pero no soy capaz de marchitarla.

D. M.


End file.
